A destruction system may be used for transporting and destroying explosive objects such as e.g. ammunition, propellants or explosives, including for example old unusable or unwanted ammunition. Such a system must be robust in order to withstand the high loads of possible detonating explosives.
An example of such a detonation-proof container for the transport and storage of detonation-dangerous material is disclosed in EP1809929 where munitions are loaded in a container by opening and closing a locking ring that is disposed between two parts forming the container. Loading of munitions into the destruction chamber is an important part of the destruction process and it is thus desirable to enable a user-friendly and safe way to do it. Even though the above mentioned prior art shows very useful solutions for connecting/disconnecting the parts of the container, it would still be desirable to even further optimize such an arrangement, for example to be able to reduce an overall manufacturing cost.